


First kiss

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, changki as kids, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun have their first kiss together and they find each other years later to have their second kiss.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was my birthday gift for my friend Pati ^^  
> I'm posting it here in ao3 too :D  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Changkyun remembered his first kiss as if it had been yesterday. It all happened at his best friend’s house when he was only eight years old. It was one of those days where his parents had to work and he stayed long hours at Kihyun’s place. The latter had lots of board games and they spent their time playing and laughing but it was different that specific day. Kihyun had the idea of watching movies under his covers because he felt tired and Changkyun accepted. The movie he chose was _‘The sleeping beauty’_ , even if Kihyun already watched it a thousand times. He loved those kind of films and Changkyun was okay with it.

They laid there in silence and the younger was about to fall asleep when his friend suddenly patted his arm with his tiny finger. Changkyun turned to look at him with curiosity, sitting up a little to give him his full attention. “Changkyunnie, do you think it’d feel good to kiss someone?” Kihyun asked and his companion raised his shoulders, not knowing what to say. He never really thought about kissing someone but his friend apparently did. “I’m really curious” the elder boy continued, turning his gaze back to the movie. “Do you think I’ll find a girlfriend soon?” he asked another thing Changkyun didn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know” the younger felt really immature because he never imagined having a girlfriend yet and Kihyun wanted one already. Changkyun had only one female friend and he would never kiss her; he didn’t really like girls at that age - he then found out he didn’t like them at all -. “Ki, do you like someone?” Changkyun wanted to know if his best friend had a girl in mind or if it was just a random question.

“No, I don’t like anyone” Kihyun replied. “I just want to kiss someone like that” he pointed at the TV and Changkyun stared at the kiss scene. The latter felt uncomfortable every time he watched two people kissing. He was still a kid and that was a normal thing though Kihyun seemed mesmerized. “Don’t you want to try it?” his best friend kept on insisting but he shook his head. Changkyun wasn’t ready to do that, he thought about it as an adult thing kids shouldn’t try.

They stayed in silence for a while after that, watching the credits with their minds full of thoughts. Changkyun didn’t realize Kihyun had been staring at him with a frown the whole time until the latter patted his thigh to call his attention once again. The younger wasn’t expecting the next words that came out of his best friend’s lips so he got really surprised the moment he opened his mouth. “Can you kiss me?” Kihyun said with an excited smile.

“W-what?” Changkyun moved backwards without intending to but the elder followed him, grabbing his wrist to keep him in place.

“I’m not saying I want to be your boyfriend, Changkyunnie” Kihyun explained his crazy plan. “I just want you to kiss me so we both know how it feels” his grin was wide and the younger’s heart raced. He never imagined Kihyun would ask something like that from him. “Best friends help each other, right? You could help me with this and I’ll help you with Math” the elder wouldn’t drop the issue and Changkyun decided he would do it. He seriously needed help with Math and Kihyun was good at it.

“Okay, I’ll do it” he gave in and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Kihyun to do it. The latter took a few seconds to finally lean in and press his lips to Changkyun’s. It was an innocent touch that ended very quickly but, the moment he opened his eyes, Kihyun seemed satisfied. Changkyun’s cheeks were flaming red and the elder chuckled.

“Now I’m going to be the best kisser when I grow up!” Kihyun kind of yelled. “Thanks, Changkyunnie. I’ll help you with Math” he ran to his desk and grabbed his backpack, taking out his Math notebook. The younger was still a bit ashamed for kissing his best friend though he recovered and followed him, making his own awkwardness to fly away.

 

That was how it happened. They kept it a secret from everyone and acted as if nothing happened. They were kids back then and Changkyun liked Kihyun as his best friend only. A month later, the younger moved to New York with his parents and his older brother Hyungwon. He stayed in touch with Kihyun though it wasn’t the same without him around. They grew up in different parts of the world and started talking less and less each year. It was something completely normal considering they finished school and were really busy with their college activities.

Changkyun thought he would never go back to Seoul until Hyungwon moved back there. The latter wanted to return to his country because he didn’t like living in New York and his parents gladly paid everything for him. Changkyun was in the middle of his studies so he stayed. He missed his brother a lot while he was absent and he swore he would visit him one day. So, when the opportunity came, he didn’t hesitate in taking it.

And there he was; boarding a plane to Seoul with his black backpack under the seat in front of him and his fake glasses on. Changkyun was really excited because he would see his brother again after four years and it would be at his birthday party. Hyungwon didn’t know anything about it; it was all a surprise. Changkyun already knew his address and the exact time he’d be holding his birthday party. They talked a lot through video calls and he was aware of every detail. He just hoped Hyungwon wouldn’t introduce him to everybody because he was awkward around people and he was forgetting how to speak Korean properly - all those years of speaking English did nothing good to him -.

Changkyun stared at the window once the plane reached the highest point on the sky. It was still 3pm in New York which meant it was 4am in Seoul. He would be arriving in 15 hours, just in time for Hyungwon’s birthday party. The black haired thought he should sleep the whole flight to be awake later so, after three hours of watching _‘The walking dead’_  and a nice dinner, he fell asleep.

He woke up 20 minutes before landing and he didn’t remember where he was. He took a few seconds to finally realize he would be seeing his brother in a few minutes. Changkyun grabbed his backpack, taking out his tiny mirror to check on his appearance. He combed his dark hair since it was completely messy and got ready to finally land. He watched Seoul from the window and it was beautiful. Changkyun cried a lot when he was a kid because he didn’t want to leave and he felt a little melancholic just by the sight of it. He started thinking about Kihyun suddenly, replaying their first kiss clearly in his mind. _‘I’ll call him tomorrow’_  he thought. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see him after all those years.

Before he could think more about his best friend, the plane’s doors opened and he had to get off. He dragged his backpack with him and put his earphones on, following the other passengers while listening to music. His suitcase took no time to arrive and he quickly left the airport, taking a cab to Hyungwon’s place.

During the ride, he watched the night view and listened to the driver’s stories. Changkyun didn’t get bored easily and he found those stories interesting. Once he arrived, he paid and got down from the car, walking slowly to the building’s entrance. It was a normal condominium and Changkyun already liked it from the outside. The latter lived in a tiny flat with one of his college friends in New York because it was the only thing they could rent with their part time jobs and he knew his older brother had a decent job already. Changkyun just finished his career as an architect so he didn’t have a stable one yet.

Changkyun hesitantly rang the doorbell and he was greeted by Hyungwon’s voice. “Hyung! It’s me, Changkyun” he yelled. The streets were noisy and he was scared the other wouldn’t hear him at all.

“Changkyunnie? Is that really you? Come in” Hyungwon said, opening the main door for him. Changkyun entered the empty elevator after walking through the hall. He started feeling nervous because he could hear loud voices as he went up and he wasn’t good with people.

His hand was shaking the moment he knocked on the door but he smiled widely at the sight of his brother. The tall one hugged him tightly, almost leaving him without air in the process and making him let go of his suitcase to hug back. “I missed you so much, Changkyunnie!” Hyungwon squeezed him harder.

“Me too, hyung” the younger parted to take out the tiny present he bought from his backpack. “Happy 26th birthday, hyung!” he excitedly said, handing him the gift. “I hope you like it, it’s not much” he added and Hyungwon opened it faster than a lightening. The latter’s eyes widened when he saw the expensive watch inside the box. Changkyun knew he liked fashion so he saved money to buy that.

“Whoa! Thank you” Hyungwon hugged him once more to then wear his present and drag him around the crowded apartment. As Changkyun predicted, he introduced him to everybody. Hyungwon was proud of his little brother and he couldn’t help to say a few compliments every time he talked about him. It was embarrassing though he endured it, just smiling at people and greeting them back in his crappy Korean.

Guests kept on arriving to the party and, after a while, Hyungwon went with his friends, leaving him alone. Changkyun didn’t mind, he took his suitcase to the elder’s bedroom and drank some water because he was thirsty after the long flight. He sat on the kitchen counter - since the place was emptier than the living room and the dinning room - and watched people talking. They were all models; Changkyun knew it because they dressed in expensive clothes and they all looked stunning. Hyungwon was a model too and he became famous after a year of working for a company there in Seoul. Changkyun was too casual for the party but he wanted to be comfortable on the plane. That was the reason he didn’t dress in a fancy way.

Changkyun thought maybe he could go to sleep and be with his brother in the morning but, the moment he tried to stand up, a hand touched his. The black haired turned around to see who it was and jumped in surprise at the sight of Kihyun. “Ki?” Changkyun asked, thinking it was some kind of hallucination he was having. The younger touched Kihyun’s face with his hands to make sure he was real and made him laugh.

“I knew it was you!” Kihyun grinned, hugging him right after. “What are you doing here?” he asked and Changkyun smiled brightly at him before answering.

“I’m here for Hyungwon-hyung’s birthday” he answered shortly. “What about you? I was thinking about calling you tomorrow but I guess I won’t have to” they both chuckled at those words.

“I’m here because Hyungwon-hyung invited me” Kihyun surprised Changkyun again. Did Hyungwon remember about Ki being his best friend before? Or was it because of something else? “I’m modeling at the same agency” he explained better and the younger dropped his jaw. He always found Kihyun handsome but he never imagined he would be a model. “Are you living here now?” he excitedly asked though Changkyun’s smile dropped a little and he realized the answer was no. “Oh, I see”

“I’m still living in New York but I really miss living here” he confessed. “I’m already an architect so I was planning on moving here when I can” Changkyun saw Kihyun’s smile returning to his face. “I” he paused. “I missed you... you stopped calling” the younger didn’t know if it was a good idea to say that but he truly missed Kihyun.

“I’m sorry... I was busy all day long and we have a huge time difference” the elder moved his light brown locks aside. “I didn’t want to wake you” he intertwined their fingers, making Changkyun’s heart race like it did when he was eight. “I just... I thought you wouldn’t come back” he seemed sad while talking. “I’m glad you are here” Kihyun sweetly spoke, caressing his hand softly with his digits.

“Me too” Changkyun grinned. “You know, I was remembering something while I was on the plane-

“Oh, don’t tell me it was our first kiss” Kihyun said and laughed when the younger nodded in response. “I was right, I became a very good kisser” he joked and Changkyun laughed too.

“I don’t know if I believe you” the black haired joked back, even if he felt like trying it again. All those years, he had been wishing for it to happen since he realized how much he liked Kihyun. He could confirm it at that moment by the way his heart raced when the elder touched his hand.

“Well” Kihyun went closer to him, leaving only a few inches in between their faces. “I could show you” he added and Changkyun felt a mixture of anxiety and nervousness. He didn’t know if the other was just joking or if he would truly ‘show him’. “Do you want me to?” the light brown haired asked and the younger was certain he was being serious.

“Yes, please” Changkyun replied and Kihyun leaned in like he did years ago. This time, the kiss was a little bolder. They moved their lips softly while holding their hands and all the noise around the apartment disappeared. They couldn’t hear anything else, just their raced heartbeats. They kissed more and more, until they felt the need of air and pulled away to stare at each other’s eyes.

“Do you believe me now?” Kihyun asked and Changkyun chuckled, pecking his lips once again before answering.

“I believe you now” the younger smiled. “I really like you” he confessed, not able to control his words anymore. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it well... it just slipped out” he apologized because maybe his confession was too sudden.

“Shh, don’t apologize” Kihyun kissed him again. “I like you too” they both grinned. “You better come back, Changkyun, because I’ll go find you if you don’t” he threatened and Changkyun laughed, locking their lips one more time that night.

Changkyun went back to Seoul a few months later and Kihyun couldn’t be happier to have his ~~boy~~ friend back with him.


End file.
